


Missing Las Vegas

by Lucipang



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Spencer is about to join the BAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipang/pseuds/Lucipang
Summary: Just a brief little thing on a moment of Spencer walking through the city, about to join the BAU...Doesn’t really make much sense, but oh well...





	Missing Las Vegas

The wind barrels through the intersection, lifting hat brims and playing with the ends of loose scarves. Sputtering engines come to a shuddering stop as the light blinks red, the roar of traffic subsiding into an idle thrum. Pedestrians pick their way across the crosswalk, as the occasional motorcycle revs threateningly on the account of an impatient driver. Everyone is hustled along by the cold, which seems to penetrate any number of layers to sow its chilling ache deep into their bones. 

Weather like this would make Reid miss Las Vegas. One bony hand clutches a piping hot cup of coffee while the other guards the messenger bag swaying at his hip. His brow is furrowed in concentration as he tries to avoid being jostled off of the curb and into traffic, which has by now resumed its ordinary flow. Coffee spills from his cup and onto his hand, and he suppresses the hiss of pain that wishes to make itself heard, not that it takes much effort. 

The case at hand matters more to him than the cold numbing his fingers and the coffee burning his skin, more than the shoulders brushing up against him and the elbows striking his sides, than the strangers coming too close for comfort and the chaotic traffic posing an immediate threat to his life. For each burn, he has suffered one worse in the blistering Nevadan sun. As for the cold, he knows he will see harsher, in the bitter Virginian winters to come. 

The case at hand will be his first. 

His hand brushes against the outermost pocket of his bag protectively, fingertips dancing over the clasps in a way that would open them, but doesn’t. In the confines of that pocket reside the chicken scratch texts proving his preparation, which beg to be checked and rechecked, but mustn’t. He knows those words are etched in the stone of his memory, but to never look at them again is the price so that everyone else may know the same. 

Gideon thought to weigh down the deceptively light and forbidden mantle of genius with the likes of the phrase “Dr.” all in hopes of making it palatable, to satisfy everyone else’s desire to see a young genius proven fallible. To find that Gideon was right was all that Reid needed for his destination to be decided.

It is to the point that the destination he once strived towards and the one he now makes strides towards are one and the same, and one Dr. Spencer Reid finds himself making steps towards a future with the BAU.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really wanted to write something fandom related, as I have two fanfics I would like to update... But I’m a bit under the weather, so if I write anything long it stops being coherent. 
> 
> ... So yeah, I made this. No continuations of it (none in mind when writing it, at least), no real plot, just this.


End file.
